Molly's Determination
by Honestcannibal
Summary: Shortfic! Molly gathers the courage to tell Sherlock how she feels. Cute romance!


**I never really see a lot of MollyLock and it makes me sad, it's one of my favourite pairings and I absolutely adore Molly. Even though this is pretty short, I hope you enjoy it c:**

* * *

Molly Hooper was used to being turned down by men. It was always because she was too shy or too talkative or because she just wasn't pretty enough; she wasn't big headed enough to say she was beautiful but she would definitely admit that she was at least a little bit good looking.

Her figure was a bit plain but that's because she takes after her mum, nothing she can do there, and her face was bit on the sharp side, but that's because she also takes after her dad and-

Who was she kidding? She wasn't attractive at all. Nobody noticed her; people walked past her every day and didn't even flash a smile, let alone a compliment. Molly would smile but really she was breaking on the inside.

Her main ambition was to get _him_ - Sherlock Holmes - to acknowledge her, even if it was just for a quick chat or just to tell a joke; anything. He was handsome and charming and so spectacular that Molly needed him in her life, he was so...so fantastic, Molly thought that he reminded her of those brilliant detectives she'd read about as a child, those detectives she'd adored for their skills.

Yes, Sherlock was just like those detectives except better, because he was real and standing right in front of her. It was her chance to tell him exactly how she felt, but she was so nervous, she could feel her hands start to shake and her legs felt like jelly. Butterflies were springing themselves all around her stomach that it almost hurt.

Shakily, she spoke. "Sherlock, um..."

"Yes Molly?" He turned to her, a beaker filled with...was that...was that blood? It was steaming, what-

_Molly, focus!_

"I, um, well; I was, uh, I was wondering if, you would like to dinner." Molly immediately snatched her eyes away from the blood-filled beaker and stared into those bright blue eyes.

"Not hungry, sorry." Sherlock smiled turning back round to place the beaker back onto the counter. Molly still stood behind him, staring at him. _You're so stupid, Molly, you shouldn't have asked. Why are you so stupid?_

Molly was used to being turned down so why was this any different? She had nothing to offer Sherlock, being such a brilliant man that he was, she was just boring. Why would he have any interest in her?

She almost felt as if she was going to cry from being overwhelmed with so many emotions; they were piling on top of her that she felt as if she was being weighed down. A weighed dropped in her chest and she almost walked away with just an 'ok' and nothing more, but she was a Hooper and her dad always used to tell her to be the strong one.

"I like you." Molly blurted. Her eyes grew wide and she smacked a hand over her mouth, wishing she could swallow her words. Sherlock paused and turned back around to face her,

"That's..." Sherlock frowned, looking lost for words, "I like you too."

Molly looked down, "No, I mean, I _like _you." She wished she'd shut up, she was making a fool of herself, "romantically."

Sherlock was silent for a few moments and Molly looked up to see him still staring at her, but he didn't look confused any more. "Why?" He asked suddenly.

"You're amazing," She began, not even having to think, "You're the smartest man I know and you also make me feel really comfortable when you're around." Molly paused, "wait, no sorry, that sounds stupid doesn't it?"

Shaking her head, Molly looked down at her feet again, "sorry, I'll leave you alone, I've just made myself sound like a-"

Molly felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Sherlock smiling down at her, "Molly Hooper," he said and kissed her on the cheek, "thank you."

She froze at the movement and felt her face go red but she also couldn't help but smile widely.

"I would love to have dinner with you." Sherlock said softly and Molly grinned, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Ok," she nodded, "seven tonight?"

"Excellent."

Molly smiled widely again and turned towards the door, walking fast until she left the lab where she almost collapsed onto the hallway floor. She let out a large puff of air and laughed quietly to herself, she did it. She finally did it; she felt so proud walking to the offices.

She smiled again, beaming with excitement; Molly Hooper was going to have dinner with Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
